


The Prince's Toy

by knottedprince



Series: Bottom Lotor [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Biting, Bossy Bottom Lotor, Bottom Lotor, Claiming, Felching, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, failed orgasm/edging, galra in heat, i dont know how to tag all this stuff, i really went to town with lotors weird alien-ness in this one, lotor's omega hormones mess with shiro's head, omega lotor, strange half altean biology, strange half galra biology, these tags get worse and worse as i write this story hell here i come, weird alien sex bits, xeno kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: It's not uncommon for the galra to use their prisoners for... personal pleasure, especially during heat/rut seasons.Lotor, wanting to keep his omega status hidden, usually deals with heats alone, until one of the strongest fighters, named The Champion, catches his eye.The fighter is big and strong enough to be able to satisfy Lotor, but also small enough by galra standards that the nature of Lotor's attraction won't be entirely obvious.





	The Prince's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Just.. be ready. It starts immediately with the sex, theres no foreplay or intro at all

The first time Shiro is taken to Lotor's room, he opens the door to see the tall and lithe body stretched out across the bed, Lotor already pushing two fingers inside himself, and Shiro has no idea what he's expected to do. All the other times he's been alone in a bedroom with a galra, it's been him immediately bent roughly over the furniture or on his knees on the floor, being used as a living fleshlight for some general's knot.

This time, the galra in the room simply stays on the bed, moaning sweetly as he arches his back, pushing and twisting two fingers inside himself. Shiro stands and watches for a while, the blood slowly flowing into his dick. There's a strange but very specific smell in the air too. Unlike the unpleasant and sour smell of all the other galra who used him, this smell is warm, a little bit sweet, unusual but not at all unpleasant. It makes his head feel fuzzy, like two or three shots of sweetly flavoured alcohol might.

After those few minutes of Shiro standing there and watching Lotor, he is finally noticed. Shiro feels a cold jab of fear pierce through the hazy arousal when the prince turns his head and the narrow black pupils set in feline yellow eyes dilate immediately at the sight of the prisoner standing in the doorway, his torn up and ragged remains of clothing doing little to hide his boner.

What Shiro doesn't expect, is for Lotor to give a shuddering sigh, and then moan. Lotor closes his eyes, seeming to compose himself for a moment, before flipping over and getting off the bed, crossing the room. Shiro flinches when Lotor grips his hair, expecting to be pushed harshly to the ground at any moment, but Lotor only leans down, burying his nose in the crook of Shiro's neck. After a few deep inhales, Shiro is surprised to feel Lotor beginning to lick and nibble his neck with a strangely textured tongue and pointed teeth, his hands feeling over Shiro's body, firmly touching his muscular chest and shoulders.

Eventually Lotor moves his attention away from Shiro's neck, and grabs him by the arm, pulling him wordlessly to the bed, where he pushes him down and kneels over him, bending down to kiss him on the mouth while grinding his naked ass against shiro's clothed and increasingly hard dick, filling Shiro's mouth with his long tongue and occasionally pulling back to nip at Shiro's lips with his sharp teeth.

Eventually Lotor starts to make frustrated whines and moans, grinding more desperately before suddenly sitting back, without any warning pulling Shiro's pants off and holding his dick upright before positioning himself above it and sinking down onto it in one smooth movement. Shiro gasps and Lotor moans at the same time, Shiro can't believe how wet and open Lotor feels, like his body was just made to take a dick.

Lotor grinds down against Shiro a few times before he rolls over onto his back, pulling Shiro on top of him. "I need you to fuck me, just fuck me with all you've got," he says, and Shiro almost comes. He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself, surprising himself with thoughts of how badly he wants to take it slow, to suck bruises into this beautiful creature's skin, to thoroughly debauch the prince, to get marked up and bite him in return, leaving dark marks on his neck where everyone can see... he wonders what the bruises will look like on Lotor's soft lavender skin, if they'll turn dark dark pink, or a different shade of purple, or maybe a deep navy blue colour.

"Aren't you going to fuck me then? If you aren't going to be useful I'll send you back to the last few you serviced, they enjoyed you enough," a smooth voice rumbles from the chest beneath Shiro's hands and mouth. He shakes himself out of the strange daze, realising at some point he doubled Lotor over, stretching to suck on the skin at the corner of his neck while slowly grinding inside of him.

Knowing better than to deny a request when paired with a threat like that, he leans back, looking at the prince's flushed face for a moment before putting his hands in the back of Lotor's knees, pushing his legs towards his chest and starting to thrust into him at a rapid pace.

Once Shiro starts to fuck Lotor more roughly, he is rewarded with the most beautiful moans, the once commanding and threatening prince reduced to a desperate and whimpering mess, begging "more please, i need more," and "harder, fuck me harder" in a cracked voice. Shiro groans when Lotor clenches around him, his internal muscles contracting in ripples that run down Shiro's dick, it feels amazing.

Shiro takes Lotor's dick in his hand - it's unmistakeably not human but not as terrifyingly huge as those of the other galra Shiro saw and touched, it's smoother, thinner than the other galra dicks but thick by human standards, and very long. Shiro thinks for a moment he might actually enjoy being used once if Lotor is the galra behind him instead of the unpleasant and hairy ones he's been taken by before.

He starts jerking Lotor's dick, running his thumb across the ridges on each stroke. Shiro feels his orgasm nearing and doesn't want to know what might happen if he stops or can't make Lotor orgasm first, so he tries to distract himself while touching Lotor as best he can.

The prince's back begins to arch, his moans becoming breathier and more desperate as semi-translucent blue slick starts to spill from his dick and trickle down over Shiro's hand, and when he clenches again Shiro can't hold himself back from coming, his hips stuttering as he comes inside Lotor. His head feels very fuzzy and his orgasm seems to last unnaturally long as he keeps his dick pressed deep inside Lotor, his hips jerking erratically, a foreign part of his mind urging him to make sure he doesn't let any of his come go to waste.

The whole time he's coming, he is aware of Lotor clenching rapidly around him, squirming underneath him and moaning louder than before. When Shiro finally feels like he's finally done coming, he slowly goes to pull out, but is surprised by Lotor quickly grabbing his shoulder and wrapping his legs around his waist, keeping him inside, Lotor's eyes closed almost as if in concentration and his breath coming in heavy gasps as he continues to grind against Shiro.

Shiro lies against his chest, still holding Lotor's dick as the prince grinds against him, grunting in frustration. Lotor stills, and a few moments pass where it seems like Lotor is waiting for something, and then he pushes Shiro back, clenching again around him, deliberately this time with a frustrated grunt.

"And?" Lotor asks, clearly irritated. "Is that it? Are you really done now?"

Shiro looks away, apologising for coming first. He doesn’t know what else to do, he knows the prince didn't come and he had thought he would just use his mouth to finish Lotor off, but Lotor doesn't seem to want that. He feels guilty and as if Lotor expected something else from him.

Lotor pushes Shiro off him, and Shiro ignores the weird voice in his head that is upset that his come will spill out of Lotor when he sits up, looking incredulously at Shiro's dick.

Lotor looks at Shiro's face, back to his dick, and then at his face again. "Is that how you come? Just a few puny squirts and that's it? Where's your knot? Don't tell me you're..." Lotor seems to consider something, Shiro not daring to say anything about how humans don't have knots, and Lotor huffs, clearly annoyed. "You're not a fucking omega, are you?" Lotor asks.

Shiro looks down silently, and Lotor grabs his chin, lifting his head to make eye contact. "Answer me when I speak to you, are you an omega?" he demands.

"I'm... no, we - humans don't have that, my species doesn't have knots," he says. Lotor stares at him for a few minutes before looking down, taking Shiro's dick in his hand.

"Seriously?" Lotor wraps his fingers around it at the base and squeezes tightly, running his hand up it, and Shiro hisses, still sensitive from just coming. "Unbelievable," he adds. "The one time I see something I like, and you don't even have a fucking knot. How am I supposed to come when you won't knot me?" he spits out angrily. 

Shiro starts trying to think of a solution, about to suggest he use his hand, when Lotor pushes past Shiro to get off the bed, pushing through a door, and Shiro can see it leads to a bathroom.

He looks at the door he came in through, halfheartedly entertaining the idea of an escape attempt while the prince is distracted, but he knows from previous tries that the rooms are heavily guarded when fighters like him are used for things like this. 

Lotor shuffles around in the other room for a while before returning with what is clearly a frighteningly large galra-dick-shaped dildo. He presses it into Shiro's hands and lets himself fall forwards onto the bed, his knees bent so that his ass is presented to Shiro. 

"There's a small button on the base, pressing it will inflate the knot," says Lotor, his voice muffled against the bed and slightly strained. "I want you to use that on me, finish what you started and finish it properly."

Shiro tries to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. He doesn't want to risk getting into trouble for hurting Lotor, and he doesn't know how the massive dildo will ever fit in any ass, not even this seemingly self-lubricating one. He puts it to the side, and takes in the sight of Lotor's ass, his come still spilling slowly out, running in white streaks down smooth, wisteria-coloured thighs. Shiro starts out by running a thumb over the visibly clenching hole, his thumb slipping inside easily.

Suddenly drawn by the same peculiar fuzziness that made him leave hickeys and bites on every patch of skin he could reach with his mouth, Shiro leans in, flattening his tongue and licking over Lotor's ass, tasting his own come mixed with an intoxicating other flavour, he can't place it but it's definitely coming from the galra's body. Lotor lets out a slightly confused sounding moan, and Shiro licks him again, trailing his come-slick thumb down Lotor's ridged perineum, jerking his dick as he presses his tongue inside the prince's unnaturally sweet hole.

Lotor gives another frustrated moan, pressing back against Shiro's face, before pulling away again. "Use the fake knot dammit, I need to come and I can't without a knot in me," he says frustratedly, reaching out an arm to grab the dildo and attempt to throw it at Shiro. Shiro scrambles to grab it, dazed and feeling drunk on the pure sensuality that seems to be coming from Lotor's body in waves.

He runs his hand up Lotor's thighs, collecting the come that's spilled out (a strange sense of pride making him pause for a moment and think about how he's the one who filled the prince up, it's all his come) and he then runs his hand over the dildo, covering it in come to slick it up, leaning in to steal another lick over Lotor's hole before pressing the tapered head of the dildo against him.

Shiro pushes carefully, mesmerised with how effortlessly Lotor's ass takes it, and when he gets it up to the beginning of what must be the inflatable knot, he pulls it out a little and feels his dick give an impossible twitch when he sees that it's completely covered in lube-like wetness, definitely not the come he smeared over it.

Shiro pushes it in again and pulls it out, and Lotor lets out a moan that sounds more like a desperate shout, suddenly jerking his hips back roughly. Shiro is shocked when the huge bulge at the base of the dildo slips into Lotor, and Lotor begins moaning louder, more desperately.

"Just, aah, just hold it there, I'll..." begins Lotor, and begins rocking back and forth, interrupted by his own moans. Shiro holds the dildo still for Lotor to fuck himself on, watching mesmerised as the huge knot slips in and out of Lotor.

"Knot me, please," Lotor sobs, and he starts to press back more desperately, begging for the knot to fill him up with his body language as well as his words. Shiro remembers what he was told, fumbling for the button on the base. He clicks it and the dildo shifts and Lotor's entire body tenses, his begging replaced with cries of "Yes, yes, please, fill me up," and repeating the word "Alpha," over and over again, punctuated with gasps as his back arches and his whole body seems to shudder as he comes on the fake knot, clenching hard around it while his dick jerks and spills onto the bed below him.

The strange heaviness in the air increases and Shiro feels a little dizzy as he realises that somehow his dick is hard again, and he hardly jerks himself twice before he's coming again, moving and making sure to get as much of his come as he can to land over Lotor's back and ass, in a way he feels is posessive, as if he's claiming the prince.

Shiro reaches forward, grabbing a handful of Lotor's long white hair, and pulls him up so that his back is flush with Shiro's chest, and finally gives in to the urge to bite down on the back of Lotor's neck, not stopping until he feels the skin break beneath his teeth. His mouth is filled with sweetness, and then the strange bittersweet taste of Lotor's blood follows, snapping him out of his strange, dazed state. He pulls away abruptly, pushing Lotor back to the bed, and scrambling to get off the bed.

They must have given him something, he thinks. Maybe it's... he looks at the complicated prosthetic they replaced his one arm with after he was badly injured in a fight. Maybe there's something in the arm, something that's making him like this, making him act like those rough Galran alphas always act. Shiro looks back at where Lotor is lying on the bed, breathing heavily, his hips twitching sporadically. There are more bite marks than Shiro remembers leaving, and the most recent one is bleeding rich purple coloured blood. Shiro can taste it in his mouth, and suddenly he feels sick.

Shiro stands up shakily, and his head starts to pound. The creature on the bed rolls over, looking at him with a sated expression, and Shiro turns away, struggling to breathe as he staggers to the door. He doesn't make it there, his legs giving out before he's halfway, leaving him shivering and hyperventilating collapsed on the floor. 

"What did you give me?" Shiro says, and Lotor hums from where he is still lying on the bed. When the prince speaks, his voice sounds sleepy and amused. 

"Nobody gave you anything," he replies, and Shiro hears shuffling on the bed followed by the sound of bare feet walking on the tiled floor, steps uneven. Shiro flinches when long, clawed fingers close firmly over his upper arm, but doesn't let himself resist when he's pulled to his feet and walked back to the bed.

Shiro is pushed to the bed, and Lotor wraps himself around the frightened man, sighs, nuzzling his face into Shiro's chest. Lotor begins to purr, a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest, soothing Shiro back into a thoughtless haze. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I cut out because I was too embarassed to leave it in; Lotor's dick is actually an ovipositor and his "come" is a load of altean eggs, they're about 2 or 3cm in diameter each and semi-translucent pastel blue *eyes emoji* *eggplant emoji*
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
